idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 8
Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 8 is the eighth issue of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Summary Official Solicitation Hush! You hear that? It sounds like Sonic's racing off to another adventure and he's not alone! But who is this "Guardian Angel" and why does everybody talk about her in a Whisper? Synopsis After Neo Metal Sonic was revealed to be leading the Eggman Empire, Sonic the Hedgehog decided to break into one of Eggman's old bases for any clues to Neo's plans. While breaking in, Sonic is watched by a mysterious figure as he battles through a group of Spina and other defenses. Sonic is nearly crushed by a closing door but something stops it from closing at the last second. He comes across a larger Spina but it is instantly taken out by Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic thanks Silver for his help on holding the door but Silver claims he did not do that. The perplexed hedgehogs are too distracted to notice another large Spina closing in. Thankfully the mysterious figure fires an energy blast and destroys it. Silver becomes excited, claiming it to be the work of the legendary Guardian Angel. Sonic, having spent six months in Eggman’s space prison and missing most of the war, asks Silver to explain. Silver claims Resistance units reported sightings of a mysterious person who would help turn the tide of battles in the Resistance’s favor but never openly joined the army. They are also responsible for saving Silver’s life on a few occasions. Sonic jokes saying Silver must had come back from the future to get an autograph but Silver makes it clear his arrival is nothing to joke about. The future that Silver originally escaped from, one where the world was incredibly polluted and controlled by Dr. Eggman, had been erased thanks to the Resistance winning the war. However, when Silver returned to the future, he found no signs of any people, animals or even machinery; only water and metallic plant life. Knowing that something was still wrong in the past, Silver came back to find out what happened. After finding out from Amy where Sonic was he decided to help and apparently the Guardian Angel followed too. Sonic notices the weapon marks in the beaten badniks don’t look like they were made with standard Wispons. Just then, Sonic and Silver come across the Guardian Angel herself trying to break down a door with a device that switches between various Wisp powers. Silver excitedly greets her but she attempts to flee only confusing him. Sonic tells Silver it’s clear that, for some reason, the Guardian Angel prefers to work alone, apologizes for coming on so strong and offers their help. Suddenly, several Wisps leave from the Guardian Angel’s cloak and playfully greet Sonic; possibly due to them recognizing him as the one who saved their planet. The Guardian Angel decides to approach and introduces herself as Whisper the Wolf. Silver lifts the door to allow the trio into a giant room filled with Spina badniks led by E-107 Theta. Sonic and Silver try to clear the room of Spina while Whisper fires various Wisp powers at Theta. She is knocked down by a blast from Theta and gets surrounded by badniks. Though the Wisps try to defend her, Silver saves them while Sonic finishes off Theta. Silver comments to Whisper that though she likes to work alone, she has assembled a good team with the Wisps; a team he would be proud to be on. Whisper smiles and bashfully responds that maybe he can join. The trio find the computer access they have been looking for but Whisper is all too eager to destroy anything concerning Eggman. Sonic talks her down and worries what Eggman could have done to her to cause such a reaction. She doesn’t say. Silver access files and finds that Neo Metal Sonic is no longer attempting to hide his plans and they need to reach Knuckles the Echidna immediately. However, at the same time, Knuckles experiences a bad sensation from his connection to the Master Emerald which he hid and left on Angel Island so he could lead the Resistance. Knuckles and Amy then get a call from Sonic and Silver; they need to call in EVERYONE! On Angel Island, Neo Metal Sonic sits on a throne attached to the Master Emerald in a newly established base; lamenting that with the power to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds, even Super Sonic will be powerless to stop him… Key Events *Silver the Hedgehog returns from his future again after finding it barren of organic life. *Sonic and Silver meet Whisper the Wolf, who had been helping to turn the tide in the war from the shadows. She agrees to join the heroes. *The heroes discover that Neo Metal Sonic has taken over Angel Island. Background Information *The release date for this issue was originally listed as 22 August 2018http://www.comiclist.com/index.php/news/idw-publishing-august-2018-solicitations, but according to David Mariotte due to the it going to print ahead of schedule, it was released a week early on 15 August 2018. *The solicitations originally cited Gigi Dutreix, creator of the Murder of Me fan comic, as the B cover artist, but according to David Mariotte her cover had to be pushed back for reasons not given. Cameos & References *E-107 Theta was set to appear in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog #258, but was replaced with E-106 Eta to avoid legal issues due to his previous mention in the Light Mobius arc by Ken Penders. *E-107 Theta is integrated into the Arsenal Pyramid's defense system much like E-105 Zeta was in Sonic Adventure. *Sonic once again mentions how he saved the Wisps home planet from Eggman (Sonic Colors). External Links Category:August releases Category:2018 releases Category:Real World Perspective Category:Sonic the Hedgehog issues